1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antiviral agents, particularly to nucleoside-based antiviral drugs, and specifically to a series of 4'-substituted nucleosides. The invention is also directed to formulations and methods for treating viral infections in a mammal, as well as to methods of making the subject compounds.